O Doce Sabor de Lutar pelo Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Anos se passam e Sesshoumaru e Rin casaram-se e tiveram filhos. Mas Naraku tentou interromper essa felicidade. Será que conseguiram juntar suas forças e derrotá-lo? Leia e Descubra!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Agradeço à todas as reviews recebidas!! Obrigada Rin Taisho Sama, Acdy-chan, Inoue Taisho, meu amor que sempre está ao meu lado e me incentiva a escrever fics e todas as minhas Best friends que me apoiaram!! Espero que gostem dessa série que todas vocês me motivaram a continuar essa grande aventura!!_

_Beijos no coração_

_Isis Silvermoon_

É tão engraçado imaginar como um grande Lord apaixona-se por uma humana caçadora de vampiros e os dois são tão opostos... Claro, o amor explica tudo com o tempo. É até duvidoso acreditar às vezes nisto, mas o amor nos faz entendermos essa teoria tão cômica e às vezes difícil de crer.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma missão na Transilvânia na Romenia e pediu que Rin protegesse suas crias e claro reservou um exército para proteger seu Reino e sua amada Lady.

- Queridos, já é noite!! Vamos treinar e depois vão jantar , pois o sensei chegará para lecionarem e vocês vão continuar suas trajetórias nos estudos está bem?- A caçadora conseguiu se adaptar como a Lady de Lord Hans Kolliner ( codinome de Sesshoumaru) e claro os dois atraíram-se pelas suas forças, Rin apaixonou-se pelo lado frio e dominante dele e Hans apaixonou-se por ela não só pela beleza rara na raça humana, como em sua determinação e porque nunca temeu à ele.

-Aaah mamãe temos que acordar, já é noite? – O preguiçoso , Richard Van Claire Kolliner Schutze o caçula de 5 anos, ele era bem forte mas sua preguiça às vezes o prateados e olhos castanho mel.

-Sim, meu vampirinho... – Rin deu-lhe um beijo na testa- Vamos ao trabalho, pois seu pai e eu queremos vocês mais fortes está bem?

- Tá bom, mamãe... – Richard mesmo todo mole, obedecia o que a mãe mandava, apesar da preguiça, queria tornar-se tão forte como o pai.

- Já to pronto mãe! – O filho mais velho de 12 anos Hideki , tanto fisicamente como na personalidade era igual a Sesshoumaru. – Era rápido e determinado a tornar-se benevolente e resistente assim como Hans.

-Nossa , como sempre é tão rápido como seu pai... – Rin o abraçava, e foi retribuído mesmo não apreciando muita melosidade... – Tá bom mãe... Eu também amo você – Dava um meio sorriso e já começara a treinar os poderes que os pais lecionaram.

- Obaaa! Hoje posso controlar meu teleporte? – Kasumi era a filha do meio e adorava uma boa aventura e deseja encontrar um dia um príncipe tão benevolente e lindo como seu pai.

-Filha, ainda você não pode controlar sozinha... Pois é nova para isso... Apenas ensinarei como criar barreiras para defesa e contra-atacar caso te ataquem. – Rin percebeu que sua filha era idêntica mesmo tendo os olhos do pai, ela era tão linda como a mã dourados e cabelos negros, tinha apenas 8 anos .

-Tudo bem mamãe, quando eu crescer eu peço pra você e papai ta bom?

- Nem tenha dúvidas disso minha princesa... – Sesshoumaru surpreendera a todos, pegando sua filha no colo, dando um beijo na bochecha de Kasumi.

- Querido, já voltou? – Rin sentia um longo selinho do marido.

-Não, eu só vim mesmo ver como estão minhas doces crias- Hans falava com entusiasmo – E.. vim ver também como está minha doce Lady- Sussurava no ouvido da esposa com ar de sedução , e percebia que ela o olhava com amor.

- É claro que sentimos sua falta! – Retribuía um doce beijo leve nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

- Papai!! Papai!! – Os gêmeos Kojiro e Sakura corriam animados que pularam em cima do pai , deixando-o constrangido e feliz ao mesmo tempo – Minhas pequenas crias, cuidado , papai ta velho pra certas coisas...

- Tá nada!! – Sakura o olhava com o dedo na boca, rindo para o pai.

- Ora, princesinha.. É feio colocar o dedo na boca... Deixa eu ver se os caninos cresceram...

- Sim, sim! Olha papai- Sakura mostrava os pequenos caninos com um lindo sorriso.

- Olha só, no futuro será uma grande vampira, assim como sua mãe.

-Ora Sesshoumaru, não exagera, você me ensinou a ser como você, mas claro você é mais forte – Rin sorria para o marido.

- Papai, podemos ir agora? – Kojiro também era bem determinado.

- Olha, o professor de vocês já chegaram, é melhor irem logo estudar, que depois sua mãe e eu vamos treinar entendido?

- Sim senhor, papai! – Todos diziam em coro.

Após todos irem pra aula, Sesshoumaru a arrasta para um beijo apaixonado, retribuído na mesma hora por Rin.

- Huum... Senti falta dessa sua doce boca, minha amada Lady, só minha...

- Nossa, você é tão possessivo – Rin gostava disso, mesmo casada com ela, ainda ruborizava com as declarações de Sesshoumaru.

- Ora é claro , você sabe que sua beleza me faz render a ti minha querida. E ninguém , nenhum maldito vampiro tocará em você, pois se tocar, pode considerar morto e se eu não encontrar imediatamente, pode ter certeza que acabarei com ele e vou até o inferno se for preciso... – A beija com fervor, deixando sua esposa sem fôlego

- Meu Lor... – Ele delicadamente a prensava contra a parede, após teleportarem para o quarto, continuando a beijá-la, dominando-a com seus braços, e cerrando os olhos após seguir um série de beijos no pescoço de Rin, com a intenção de derrotá-la .

- Aaaah Sesshy... – As mãos de Rin percorriam pelo corpo de seu Lord despindo-o aos poucos tocando no peitoral forte dele fazendo-o respirar forte pegando-a no colo e pousando rapidamente na cama prensando seu corpo sobre o dela a atacando com os olhos dourados brilhantes de prazer e sedução deixando-a rendida completamente .Ela o chamara assim nos momentos mais íntimos do casal, ele gostava da rendição de sua esposa, pois era aquilo que ele desejava numa Lady para viver eternamente.

- Huuum, você é maravilhosa minha doce Lady – Sussurrava no ouvido da esposa beijando-a pelo pescoço , deslizando as mãos pelo corpo de Rin, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. – E toda vez que penso em você, meus poderes vão além dos limites e posso derrotar qualquer insolente que aparece em minha frente, agradeço por isso minha amada... Agora terá sua recompensa... – Num piscar de olhos retirava o corpete negro e a calça negra dela, admirando novamente aquele corpo que o deixou louco desde a primeira noite .

- Sesshoumaru, você é louco... Aaaah eu quero você... – Rin encoxava entre as pernas deixando-o imediatamente excitado - Sim, sou louco por você minha Lady- Ele a pegava no colo já nu colocando as pernas dela em sua cintura encostando-a na parede apenas roçando seu sexo para provocá-la, olhando-a nos olhos cerrados e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, não permitindo que ela desse um "pio", a beijou com sofreguidão e apenas ouvia os gemidos e sentia o caloroso e doce beijo de sua esposa, sentindo os delicados braços enlaçados em seu pescoço, entregando-se total e novamente ao seu amado Lord.

- Adoro quando se rende a mim... – Finalmente ele em uma estocada a penetra e urra de prazer, seguido de um alto gemido de Rin , fazer amor no quarto dos dois não era problema pois era localizado no alto da torre e paredes e portas bloqueavam os ruídos. – Aaaah Rin, como senti falta de sentir seu corpo , és tão bela e um vulcão na cama.

- Não... Você para mim é um deus do sexo... Aaaah – A cada gemido de Rin,excitava mais o seu Lord, dando investidas mais fortes caindo ambos na cama, sem parar estocá-la . –Huum... Desse jeito terei mais crias... – Sesshoumaru ria baixinho no ouvido de sua esposa, que retribuía o riso – Além de possessivo, você é tarado... Não mudou nada.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada maliciosa – Ora minha lady, é culpa é sua por me deixar assim, loucamente apaixonado pela humana que imediatamente desejei que fosse minha, e agora estamos aqui não é? – Ele a puxa, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, não parando de penetrá-la, e Rin gemia perto dos lábios dele, deixando-o delirantemente com tesão das provocações de sua bela esposa, não agüentando mais, urrava alto seguido de um grito de Rin , ambos chegaram ao orgasmos juntos, caindo exaustos na cama .Hans a puxa para seu peito, que a mesma apoiava a cabeça e a mão direita acariciando-o.

- Eu a amo tanto, minha Lady, tenho medo de perdê-la, odeio admitir isso... Mas Lords também tem seus medos. – Pousou-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios de Rin.

- Oooh meu Lord, não me perderás, jamais! Você me tornou forte e juntos somos temidos por muitos!

- Eu sei meu amor, mas existem vampiros fortes, e podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento...

- Sesshy, por aqui ta muito silencioso não acha?

- Não se preocupe, eu sei quando o perigo está perto. Agora descanse, mandarei o jantar pra nós dois.

- Está bem, mas me preocupo com nosso filhos, querido.

- Tenha calma, caso formos atacados , iremos levá-los ao castelo de meu pai, estarão seguros por lá. – Sesshoumaru acariciava o rosto dela, tentando confortá-la.

- Eu confio em você,Sesshy.

- Então, não se preocupe... – Ele a beija ternamente.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o jantar está servido...- Um criado anunciava por trás da porta.

- Entre Jaken, deixe o jantar que nós nos servimos

- Sim, senhor...

Após os dois jantarem, claro trocaram declarações e beijos apaixonados, como todos os casais...

- Sesshy, eu estou sentindo um aperto no coração...

- O que foi minha Lady?

Rin vestia-se rapidamente e corria para a sacada-Quem são aqueles vampiros vindo pra cá?

- Droga... – Sesshoumaru teleportava para a sacada cerrando os olhos com raiva. – Maldito Naraku, como soube que moramos aqui?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah mamãe!! Papai!! – Podiam ouvir os gritos das meninas e contra-ataques de Richard e Hideki, protegendo os irmãos.

Imediatamente Sesshoumaru teleportou os filhos para seus devidos quartos- Fiquem aqui, estarão seguros

-Mas papai-Sakura insistia

-Mas nada, minha princesa, ainda não poderão enfrentar um ser tão forte , seu pai cuidará disso.

Sesshoumaru ordenou os guardas protegerem a porta dos quartos enquanto Rin enfrentava a os ataques de Naraku junto ao seu filho mais velho.

- Eu preotegerei minha mãe, pai. Está tudo bem.

- Não Hideki, ainda precisa controlar sua ira, isso poderá matá-lo. Eu cuido disso, já faz bastante tempo que quero "conversar" com Naraku.

- Adoro "conversas" Lord Schutze – Soltava uma gargalhada maligna atacando já Rin, protegida na mesma hora pelo contra-ataque negro de Hans .

- Tente tocar em minha esposa e estará morto. – A voz dele era de ira e ao mesmo tempo dominadora.

- Ora, nem um pouco? – Surgia por trás de Rin a agarrando e apontando uma arma na cabeça dela – Sei que tens medo de perdê-la, Lords não tem medo ? Descobri o seu.

Sesshoumaru cerrava os dentes de tanto ódio que puxou Rin com cautela e rapidamente para seus braços, sacando sua arma um tanto maior que a dele. Prateada com balas douradas anti-vampíricas. – Eu avisei... – Naraku o atacava com navalhas negras, que Hans desviava de todas apesar de receber uma no rosto, atirou por inúmeras vezes , que Naraku foi atacado brutalmente e virou aliados lutavam contra os guardas do castelo e Sesshoumaru protegia sua esposa contra-atacando os vampiros mais fracos defendendo seu senhor das trevas. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que ele era tão forte como Sesshoumaru, regenerava-se na frente dos dois, assustando Rin.

- Cuidado!!Aaaah! – Ela é pega por Naraku sendo levada para o alto da torre.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru gritava com ira- Maldito! Vai morrer por tocar novamente em minha esposa, está ouvindo?

- Isso se você e ela ainda estiverem vivos – Diz Naraku gargalhando maleficamente.

- Me solta seu nojento! Como ousa em me tocar? – Chutava-o fortemente livrando-se das garras venenosas dele.

- Uuuuh, a gatinha arranha... Gosto disso...

- Também gosto... – Naraku sentia um soco certeiro no rosto, caindo no chão.

-Sesshy!! – Ela o abraçava delicadamente.

- Rin, desça e vigie nossas crias, que tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar com meu "velho amigo" – Ele a beija antes dela sair do local de luta.

- Ora, que romântico os dois, fico até emocionado! – Naraku começava a atacá-lo com raios negros.

- Você precisa treinar mais, enfraqueceu é? Maldito, como ousou em tocar novamente em minha esposa?Morrerá por isso também! – Teleportava na frente dele atacando-o com a espada mais poderosa entre os vampiros.A katana era tão poderosa que ao fincar no peito do oponente, ele era exterminado em questão de segundos.

- Morraaaaaaaaaa!!! – Finalmente enfiou a katana no lado esquerdo do peito de Naraku.

- Malditooo... Argh... Eu voltarei... – Sesshoumaru assistia Naraku virando cinzas ouvindo suas últimas palavras.

- É o que veremos, isso por atacar meu reino e tocar minha doce esposa.

Sesshoumaru teleportava para Rin e suas crias, ela protegia-os dos últimos ataques dos aliados de ós tudo terminado, Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin sussurando em seu ouvido-Você está bem, minha Lady? E nossas crias?

- Estão bem meu amor, estão sob os cuidados das criadas.

-Que bom , amanhã treinaremos todos , pois hoje foi imprevisível. Vamos evitar que isso aconteça novamente. E nós dois treinaremos juntos em particular,não só em lutas como em nosso quarto... – Ria maliciosamente no ouvido de Rin, deixando-a um pouco arrepiada.

-Sim, meu querido... Vamos sim... – Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão e pousou-lhe um beijo na mesma, levando-a de mãos dadas até a sacada- Precisamos conversar.

Sesshoumaru a olhava nos olhos com as mãos sobre as dela. – Querida, prometa-me que pretegerá nossos filhos quando eu estiver fora, ou seja, na Transilvânia?

- Claro que sim, meu amor .Mas sentirei falta de você em algumas noites- Ruborizava Rin com vergonha e ao mesmo tempo, mostrou-lhe sedução.

- Ora minha Lady , isso não é problema. Quqndo eu quiser e você também, e claro puder... Eu virei de surpresa, assim como hoje. – Ele a beija com fervor levando-a pra cama. Uma série de gemidos, carícias, beijos arrebatadores duelavam naquele ring do e Rin se amam eternamente e nunca deixaram isso de lado. Nem as trevas, nem a inveja, o ódio tudo o que contraria o amor, jamais destruiria esse laço tão forte. O amor perfeito não existe, eles tiveram seus altos e baixos, mas Sesshoumaru busca sempre pela perfeição e Rin está mais apaixonada que nunca. Por além dele ser um grande Lord , ele é um verdadeiro príncipe encantado para ela. Para ele , Rin é sua preciosa caçadora de vampiros e seu único e verdadeiro foi a única que o fez se render.

Nenhuma conseguiu fazê-lo render-se e claro, Sesshoumaru era provocante, forte, sedutor e frio. Mas Rin amoleceu o seu coração-vampiro.

Rin treinou os filhos enquanto Hans estava fora cuidando dos negócios na Transilvânia. Mas isso vocês saberão na próxima história!! Como eles se tornaram fortes? Uma boa pergunta não é?

**N/A : E aí o que acharam do segundo episódio da série? Mandem reviews!! Como disse antes, vocês que pedem ok? Beijos!!**


End file.
